<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Heat by psychthriller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313296">Dead Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychthriller/pseuds/psychthriller'>psychthriller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heat Exchange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Jealousy, King's Canyon, Marking, Monsterfucking, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Paradise Lounge, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Simulacrum - Freeform, Spanking, Teratophilia, The Paradise Lounge, reader POV, solace, technosexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychthriller/pseuds/psychthriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you were trying to make me jealous then congrats, skinsuit,” he growls, his other hand sliding up your outer thigh and shoving your dress upward. “It fuckin’ worked.”</p><p>You gasp when you’re wrenched away from the wall and tossed onto the bed like a floppy stuffed animal, bouncing once before the seven-foot-tall murder machine is pinning you to the mattress.</p><p>“You want to be <em>real</em> fuckin’ careful playing games with me, girlie,” he purrs dangerously. “Just ‘cause I said I won’t hurt you doesn’t mean I won’t torture you. There’s more than one way to make a skinsuit beg for mercy.”</p><p>“Is that so?” you ask with an impish little smile, batting your eyelashes coquettishly. “Dunno if I believe you. Maybe you ought to show me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Revenant growls, looking you up and down like a prowler eyeing its next meal. “Maybe I should.”</p><p>---</p><p>After getting ghosted by a ghost-in-the-shell, you soothe your bruised ego with a little hands-on help from one of his team mates.</p><p>(Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003519"><em>Cold Fusion</em></a><em>,</em> so go read that first if you want this one to make sense!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Female Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heat Exchange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, little skinsuits. Your author is dutifully working away on the next chapter of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112400/chapters/50238212"><em>Spider Byte,</em></a> but as I'm sure you can all imagine, recent events in the game have given her a lot more plot to work with, so she still has some work to do before this next chapter is ready. In the meantime, please enjoy another dose of utterly filthy, self-serving wish-fulfillment in the form of a sequel to her most recent published work, <em>Cold Fusion.</em> Also, go pester her on <a href="http://www.holosuit-hacker.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> for updates, teasers, and general Apex-related screeching.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Paradise Lounge is far livelier on Friday nights than it is on Tuesdays. There are a few factors in this. First, it’s the weekend, so duh. Second, that means the Legends are all off-duty until Monday morning and third, this particular bar is owned by the most famous, fabulous Legend of them all: Elliott Witt. Known as ‘Mirage’ in the Games, Mr. Witt and his friends -- including the holographic ones -- certainly know how to have a good time. The liquor is flowing, the music is throbbing, and the Legends themselves are all cutting loose. All except one.<br/><br/>You haven’t seen nor heard from the murder robot since the night you spent together. Frankly, that’s just fine with you -- the sex was good (okay, fine -- the sex was <em> unimaginably </em> good), but Revenant was dangerous and scary and, frankly, rude...and once post-hangover common-sense had kicked in, you’d decided he wasn’t someone worth pursuing. Apparently the feeling was mutual. You’ve been at the bar every Tuesday night, just like you always have, but the mysterious Spectre never returned, nor did he ever text you back beyond your brief morning-after exchange.<br/><br/>You weren’t bitter about it, and that not-bitterness had nothing to do with your acceptance of Elliott’s invitation (read: demand) to come see the place on a busy night. It was just a favor to a friend, and jerkbot didn’t seem to be around anyway. This didn’t exactly seem like his ‘scene.’ Your not-bitterness about being ghosted also had nothing to do with the rather skimpy, risque outfit you’d chosen to wear -- a short, black, backless little number that glittered beneath the multicolored lights surrounding you every time you moved. No, the dress definitely has <em> nothing </em> to do with the murderbot who ghosted you, because the murderbot isn’t here to see it.<br/><br/>That’s fine with you, because you’re really beginning to feel the effects of the dangerously-tasty cocktails Elliott has been whipping up for you for the past few hours. That’s the only way to explain how you arrived at your present position, standing on a crowded, dark dancefloor, illuminated only by strobe lights, blacklights, and lasers, dancing in a rather obscene manner with one of Elliott’s team mates. A gorgeous one.<br/><br/>It’s the guy with the fake skin all over his neck, the one who wordlessly offered to free you from Revenant’s oppressive presence the night you’d first met him.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, I’ve seen this guy in the games...what was his name? Cryptid, or something? </em>
</p><p>You aren’t quite sure how it happened -- one minute you were sitting at the bar drinking a paradise punch, then you were staring back as the handsome legend with synthetic skin leaned against a pillar near the corner of the dance floor, watching you intently. Once he noticed that<em> you'd</em> noticed you were being shamelessly ogled, he caught your eye and jerked his head to the side, as if to say, <em> come join me. </em> Downing the rest of your drink, you’d made your way to the dance floor, pushing through the crowd as they clamored for a glimpse of their favorite legend, DJ Stim. You knew some of the legends well -- Elliott and Octavio, Ajay and Renee -- but you’d yet to so much as introduce yourself to the drone pilot, as he was one of the newer additions to the lineup, along with…</p><p><em> Nope. Not thinking about that big metal asshole. Not tonight. </em><br/><br/>You reach the pillar near the side of the dance floor and stage, finally getting a good look at your mysterious new friend. He’s unreasonably handsome, now that you’ve seen him up close, and your heart does a strange sort of flippity-flop when you notice that beneath his bulky white jacket, he isn’t wearing a shirt.<br/><em><br/></em> <em> God, he’s pretty. </em><br/><br/>You swallow, taking a deep breath before introducing yourself.<br/><br/>“A pleasure,” the man with synthetic skin says, smiling.<br/><br/>“What’s your name?” you ask, forced to lean in close and half-yell to be heard over the loud music.</p><p>“You most likely know me as Crypto,” he replies. “But please call me Hyeon.”<br/><br/><em> Crypto, Cryptid -- I was close! </em><br/><br/>“Well, <em> Hyeon,” </em> you purr into his ear. “You seem to have a staring problem.”</p><p>When you pull back far enough to look at his face, you see he’s smirking at you with a glint of deviousness in those pretty brown eyes.<br/><br/>“Is that so?” he asks, eyes widening with faux concern. “Well then I am sorry to inform you that I also have a touching problem.”<br/><br/>You feel yourself break out in goosebumps.</p><p>You never expected your night to start here, with you standing before the most gorgeous human you’ve seen, possibly ever, and attempting to flirt with it.<br/><br/>“Will that be a problem?” Hyeon continues, smirking mischievously. “Because I was hoping you’d dance with me, but I’m not sure I can keep my hands to myself.”<br/><br/><em> Awww, cute.  </em></p><p><em> Also, hot. </em><br/><br/>You lean forward, close enough to let him see right down the neckline of your dress as your lips just barely brush the synthetic flesh of his earlobe when you whisper, “Then don’t keep them to yourself.”</p><p>“No?”<br/><br/>“Keeping those gorgeous hands to yourself would be awfully selfish...” you reply, reaching up to trace the seam beneath his throat where synthetic skin meets organic flesh. "Sharing is caring, isn't that what they say?"</p><p>He grins, and before you know it, you’re being dragged to the center of the dance floor with Hyeon’s warm, bare chest pressed against the exposed skin of your back, his hands moving your hips in time with his own, his breath hot against your ear as he murmurs something in a language you can’t understand.<br/><br/>It’s brighter near the middle of the dance floor, where multicolored spotlights swing back and forth from the ceiling and ever-changing rainbow light is emitted by certain tiles in the dance floor, illuminating the dancers’ bodies in strange and wonderful ways, and turning your glittery black garment into a fabric disco ball.<br/><br/>Maybe it’s the liquor, or the thrill of meeting someone new, or how gorgeous this particular Legend is, or how cute you feel in this dress, or the loneliness and hurt that comes with getting ghosted by a dude with a skull for a face who hasn’t fucked a chick other than you in 300 years...but whatever it is, it’s part of what compels you to thrust your hips back against Hyeon’s, grinding your ass shamelessly against him to the beat of the music.<br/><br/><em> “Fuck,” </em> he breathes, hips jerking forward against your ass. “I was trying to behave.”<br/><br/>“Well <em> don’t,” </em> you hiss, and he groans, sinking his teeth into the side of your throat and sucking softly at the tender flesh there.<br/><em><br/></em> <em> “Mmmnnngh…” </em><br/><br/>The lights begin to flicker on and off just as Hyeon’s mouth moves from your neck to your jaw, then to your lips. Fingers tangle in your hair as your hips sway in unison, a warm tongue swiping across your bottom lip, as if requesting entry. You’re so engrossed in the kiss, you don’t even notice the strange staccato way the lights are continuing to flicker, or the fact that the music has stopped. A deafening crack of thunder, however, you <em> do </em>notice, and you and Hyeon both jump, parting lips and hips to gasp down some oxygen for a moment, both of you startled by the sudden noise.</p><p>“Sorry about that,<em> amigos!” </em> Octane hollers into the mic at his DJ booth once the lights flicker back on and, after a moment, finally seem content to stay that way.</p><p>“Looks like a storm is heading our way,” Octane continues, looking at his phone. “Uh-oh, thunder! You guys know what that means...it means we’ll just have to be even louderrrrr! <em> ¡Hora de rockear!” </em><br/><br/>The crowd cheers and the music plays on, but lightning could strike the building itself and you wouldn’t notice, because you’re once again busy having your mouth plundered by the most gorgeous human in the room. And <em> fuck, </em> does he know how to kiss. All semblance of dancing has disappeared, you’ve turned around to face him, seeking more attention from that soft, wicked mouth. He takes your bottom lip between his teeth and bites just hard enough to make you moan, then he’s slipping his tongue between your lips and pressing it right up against your tongue, letting you feel the little steel bar pierced through the center of his own as he lets his hands drift from your waist to your ass once more. You gasp when he squeezes it and pulls you tight against him, groaning into the kiss like he's not getting enough of you, somehow. </p><p>He’s rock hard.<br/><br/><em> <strong>Fuck</strong> this is hot. </em> <em> Get in my bed already.</em><br/><br/>One of his hands -- both of which are both partially-covered in synthetic skin, you’ve noticed -- abandons your rear in favor of threading its fingers through your hair again and giving it a gentle tug, exposing your throat to Hyeon’s greedy, gorgeous mouth once again.<br/><br/>“You’re beautiful,” he purrs into your ear before kissing a wet trail from your jaw down to your collarbones.<br/><br/>“You’re a really good dancer,” you giggle.<br/><br/>He laughs against the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, dragging his mouth up the side of your throat before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh there again, then sucking it roughly between his lips, no doubt leaving a mark.<br/><br/>When he’s released you from that wicked mouth, you decide it’s time for a little payback.<br/><br/><em> “Ssibal,” </em> he groans when he feels you press your lips against the synthetic skin of his throat at the same moment your hand slips between you both to squeeze his erection. “You’re a really good kisser.”</p><p>You both chuckle at his joke, but a second later his hands are tightening around your hips as he moans when you do it again. Even through the fabric of his pants, you can feel his cock twitch in your grasp. He wants it as bad as you do, it seems.<br/><br/>Your lips travel further up his throat, then you sink your teeth into another patch of that soft, synthetic flesh.<br/><br/>“God,” he moans, thrusting his hips against the palm of your hand. <em> “Neowa segseuhago sip-eo…” </em><br/><br/>The lights start to flicker again, but the music continues uninterrupted, so you drag Hyeon back behind the pillar in the darkest corner of the dancefloor, shoving him against it so that you’re both mostly out of sight.<br/><br/>“You know,” you murmur in his ear before pinching its lobe between your teeth. “It’s so dark and loud and crowded here tonight...you could probably fuck me right here and no one would even notice.”</p><p><em> Maybe the lights aren’t flickering. Maybe it’s a strobe light. </em><br/><br/>Hyeon’s breath hitches, eyes falling shut as his dick jumps at the thought of fucking you here and now. You let him mull it over, kissing a trail from beneath his ear down to his clavicle, then sucking a little bruise there, just beneath the spot where his synthetic skin ends.</p><p>He pulls your lips back to his, licking into your mouth and tangling with your tongue for a moment until he pulls back and sucks another little bruise into your shoulder, then your throat.<br/><br/>“I want to taste you,” he murmurs against your flesh, dragging his lips up the side of your neck as he slips a synthetic-skinned hand between your thighs and strokes two metal-tipped fingers over the quickly-dampening crotch of your panties. “Here.”<br/><br/><em> Fuck yes, ugh. </em><br/><br/>The lights flicker again.</p><p>It’s definitely a strobe light. Which is great news, as it will make concealing this little union even easier. Still, it’s annoying as hell, it's blinking in a strange, uneven rhythm. You distantly hear DJ Stim saying <em> “Uhhhhh?” </em> into the mic.<br/><br/><em> Is Silva drunk tonight or what? </em><br/><br/>There’s a loud thunderclap in the distance. Hyeon thrusts his hips forward, grinding against the spot where he’d just been stroking you, which refocuses your attention on his gorgeous body and how badly you want that body in your bed, and soon. He gasps when the fingers of your free hand ghost over one of his nipples, and you giggle.<br/><br/>“If you want all that,” you purr, speaking in-between gentle kisses across his upper chest as he shamelessly grinds his erection against you. “We can go back to my place, and you can<em>--hnnng-</em>-use that crazy AR implant to help us document all the fun.”<br/><br/>The power goes out.<br/><br/>The entire building is plunged into darkness, excepting the occasional flash of lightning. After a few unsure moments of waiting for it to come back on, the crowd starts becoming agitated and annoyed, moving en masse towards the exit. Hyeon grabs your hand as people start to panic and push, pulling you in front of him and still holding your hand tightly as the two of you follow the flow of the crowd hurrying to escape the pitch-black club. It’s hard to hear over the agitated chatter and yelling, and it’s raining outside, so people are slipping and sliding and pushing to get through, blinded by the darkness. Somehow Hyeon’s hand slips from your grasp, almost like it was yanked away. You turn but can’t see anything behind you, losing him in the dark crowd as everyone rushes toward the exit, pushing you forward. </p><p>
  <em> Dammit! </em>
</p><p>You wait around outside the bar for a bit, hoping you’ll catch sight of him, but it’s dark outside and pouring rain. Without Solace’s sun in the sky to warm you up, you’re quickly becoming a popsicle in a pretty dress, though you're grateful you thought to bring your holographic rain shield. A thorough search of the premises reveals no one waiting for you outside the bar. As the last of the patrons trickle out of The Paradise Lounge, you decide to call it a night. You can’t really blame him for bailing, he probably ran home to get out of the rain. In fact, that’s probably a good idea, so you turn and begin the short trek home to your apartment, wishing the evening had ended differently.<br/><br/><em> Damn, this sucks. He’s so hot, like, holy fuck. And he was right behind me! What happened? </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Ugh. Shoulda got his number. </em></p><p>
  <em> Oh well. I’ll ask Elliott to--actually no, that will end terribly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe I’ll just get lucky and run into Hyeon at the bar again. He was there the night I met--NOPE. </em>
</p><p><em> Fuck that guy. Not thinking about him. </em><br/><br/>You’re visibly shivering by the time you reach your front door, fumbling to unlock it with a wet keycard and slippery fingers. Once you’re finally inside, you’re pleased to discover that the power outage somehow didn’t reach your block, despite how close you live to the bar. After stepping into your dry, well-lit apartment and deactivating the holoemitter projecting your holographic umbrella, you’re very tempted to collapse onto the bed and fall asleep dreaming of dark eyes and soft lips and synthetic skin...but a shower sounds so nice you can’t resist, so you kick off your heels and set them in the closet before pulling out some PJ's.<br/><br/><em> That rain sure is loud, </em> you think, heading toward the bathroom.</p><p>That’s when you see it.<br/><br/>Your window is wide open.<br/><br/>Like your door, it has an electronic lock.<br/><br/><em> Maybe lightning hit it? Caused some sort of power failure? </em> you ponder, knowing that’s a bit of a reach.<br/><br/>But nothing seems to be out of place or missing. So you shrug and decide to leave it open, because the rain does sound nice, and nothing seems amiss. Willing your heart to stop pounding, you turn away from the open window. Before you’ve taken even a single step towards the bathroom, lightning strikes. Then the lights start to flicker.<br/><br/><em> Oh, come on. Not here, too! </em><br/><br/>Roaring thunder shakes the building half a second later, and the power instantly goes out.<br/><br/><em> Goddammit! Ugh… </em><br/><br/>Slamming your PJ's onto the surface of your dresser, you kneel next to your bed, digging around blindly beneath it in search of the emergency torch. You smile when you feel your fingers close around it, but that smile quickly turns upside down when you realize the batteries aren’t charged.<br/><br/>“Oh, come on!”<br/><br/>Tossing the useless torch aside, you feel your way back to the closet, stumbling into furniture left and right. Wrenching open the sliding doors of your closet again, you roll up on your toes, feeling around for a box on the top shelf.<br/><br/>“Aha!”<br/><br/><strong>Plan B:</strong> candles.</p><p>After raiding the top shelf of your hall closet for the box of emergency candles and carrying it back to your bedroom, you pluck a single candle from the box, and place it in the candle-holder on top of your dresser. You then light a scented candle in a glass jar that has been sitting on your desk for months, unused. Picking up a tealight from the candle box, you move toward your bedside table, but when you go to light the wick, your lighter shoots a few sparks when the flint is struck, but after shaking it near your ear, you discern that there’s no more fluid inside to sustain a flame.<br/><br/>“Dammit! Seriously?” you curse, tossing the lighter vaguely in the direction of the wastepaper basket near your bed and hearing it miss by a mile.<br/><br/>Just as you’re about to turn and walk back to the dresser to light the tealight using the flame of one of the candles that are already burning, you hear something huge and heavy crash to the floor immediately behind you. You gasp, practically jumping out of your skin, but before you can even scream, something hard and angular is pulling your body back against it.<br/><br/>“Need a light?” a familiar voice purrs in your ear as a freezing metal hand closes its fingers around your wrist, lifting your shaking arm and lighting the candle you’ve somehow managed not to drop with the little torch in the end of its thumb.<br/><br/>“Fuck you,” you breathe, shuddering. </p><p>He laughs, plucking the lit candle from your grasp and setting it down inside the little candle-heated wax-melter on your bedside table, still holding you possessively with his other arm.</p><p>Your heart is still pounding, but you manage to squeak out, “What the <em> fuck </em> do you think you’re doing? Let go of me!”<br/><br/>He sighs, releasing you and not bothering to hide the way he looks your body up and down as you turn to face him, taking a few steps back to put some distance between yourself and the killing machine.<br/><br/>“When I said I’d see you again I didn’t mean you could break into my apartment!” you snap, raising your voice a little more than you mean to. “You could have just texted, you know.”</p><p>
  <em> Or like, answered any of the texts I sent you, you ass. </em>
</p><p>“Aww,” the Spectre whines in a mocking tone, folding his arms. “That’s no fun. Plus I had to take care of that little prick who was trying to get into your pants--er, dress.”<br/><br/>“You <em> what?” </em><br/><br/>Your heart feels like it may flop out of your chest. You glance out the open window again, and your fears are confirmed when you see that all the neighboring apartments and streets appear to have their lights on. Every building has power. Every one but yours, and apparently, Elliott’s bar...<br/><br/>You shudder, taking a few more steps back from the killing machine as it dawns on you: the power outage at the club and at your apartment, Hyeon getting pulled back into the darkness of the bar and never reappearing, your open window -- it was <em> him. </em> <em><br/></em><br/>“Oh my god,” you breathe, shaking with horror, anger, and fear. “Tell me you didn’t…”</p><p>“Tell you I didn’t what?” Revenant asks, like it’s not obvious.<br/><br/>“Tell me you didn’t <em> kill </em> him!” you all but shout, balling your fists.<br/><br/>The robot rolls his glowing eyes in their sockets.<br/><br/>“Jesus Christ, of <em> course </em> I didn’t kill him! We work together! I have standards, y’know,” he replies defensively.<br/><br/>“Then what the fuck did you do to him?” you yell angrily. “Where did he go?”<br/><br/>“Will you fuckin’ relax, skinsuit?” Revenant groans, rolling his eyes again and taking a few steps toward you. “He’s fine, he’s back on the dropship where he belongs. I didn’t hurt him, just made it real fuckin’ clear I don’t appreciate him touching what’s mine.”<br/><br/><em> Are you FUCKING SERIOUS? </em><br/><br/><em> “Excuse </em> me?” you snap, utterly furious. “Since fucking when do I belong to you? You hit it and quit it, dude. You haven’t been around for weeks! I was having a perfectly nice night, I was totally about to get laid by a guy who might <em> actually </em> stick around the next morning instead of sneaking out my goddamn <em>window</em> in the middle of the night without even saying goodbye, and you had absolutely no right to--”<br/><br/>“Is that what you want?” the Spectre interrupts you, all the venom suddenly gone from his voice.<br/><br/>“I--what?”</p><p><em> “‘A guy who might actually stick around the next morning,’” </em> the robot clarifies, repeating your own words back to you. “Is that what you want?<br/><br/>You’re so caught off guard by the question, you’re suddenly finding it rather hard to answer.<br/><br/>“I--I didn’t--that’s not what--” you stammer like an absolute fool, feeling your face grow hot. </p><p>The metal assassin has moved even closer, forcing you to back up further. When you take another retreating step, your back hits the wall.<br/><br/>“What I want...” you finally manage to say, somewhat finding your footing again. “What I want is for you to <em> not </em> fuck me and then ghost me like a total douchebag. What I want is for you to <em> not </em> break into my fucking apartment and cut the power like a complete psycho. What I want is for you to <em> not </em> kidnap my dates and scare them off like a huge asshole! What were you <em> thinking?” </em><br/><br/>There’s a very pregnant pause, Revenant’s glowing, golden gaze seemingly content to aim itself anywhere but into your eyes.<br/><br/>“I was thinking,” he murmurs quietly, moving forward until he’s just a little too close. “About what <em> I </em> want.”<br/><br/>“What <em> you </em> want?” you scoff, folding your arms and hoping you don’t look half as terrified as you are.</p><p>You can’t help but flinch a little when he reaches up to stroke the side of your face. Your heart is in your throat, each breath escaping your lungs in stuttering huffs. You visibly shudder when those cold, lethal fingers gently graze the side of your throat.<br/><br/>“You’re so pretty when you’re scared,” he purrs, leaning in close and bracing his other hand against the wall as he gazes down at you. “But you don’t have to be scared of me. Everyone else does, but not you. I won’t hurt you. Not in ways you don’t like.”<br/><br/>You take a shaky breath, images of your last meeting with the rogue Hammond creation flooding your mind. <em> God, </em> it was unbelievable, easily the best sex of your life, and it was true -- he didn’t hurt you that night (excepting the ring of little love-bites he left around your throat. And shoulders. And thighs.). Taking a deep breath, you will the lewd thoughts away. It was fun, but this has gone way too far already.<br/><br/>“You can hurt me without making me bleed, you know,” you say softly, instead of what you meant to say, which was something more along the lines of <em> ‘Get fucked, buddy. Leave.’ </em></p><p>Revenant sighs one of those strange, artificial sighs of his.<br/><br/>“I know,” he murmurs, metal fingers stroking along the right side of your neck for a moment before pulling away. “I’m sorry, skinsuit. You’re right.”</p><p>Your jaw almost drops at the fact that not only did he not argue with you -- he just apologized.</p><p><em> This is so odd. What’s up with him tonight? </em><br/><br/>“You said you were thinking about what you want,” you remind him. “So, uh, what <em> do </em> you want?”</p><p>“All of you,” he says simply. “I want all of you.”<br/><br/>“Okay…” you trail off, momentarily stunned by his boldness. “And that means what, exactly?”</p><p>“It means I want to fuck you, skinsuit,” Revenant growls, those cold metal fingers playing with the too-short hem of your dress. “It means I want to make you fuckin’ scream and cry and beg, it means--” he pauses, leaning in close and breathing you in “--that I want to fuckin’ throttle that little prick for touching you, because I can smell him all over you. It means you've been a very bad girl, little skinsuit, and I want to rectify the situation.”<br/><br/>You shudder, undeniably aroused...but undeniably afraid, too. Unsure what to say, you stand there staring up at him with wide eyes as an awkward, uncomfortable silence settles around the two of you. After a moment, he groans, rubbing a hand over his faceplate.</p><p>“Sorry, skinsuit,” he apologizes, <em>again.</em> “This was obviously a mistake.”</p><p>He retreats from your personal space, turning away as if to leave, but you snatch his wrist and pull him back to you before he can escape out your window or into the Void itself.<br/><br/>“No it wasn’t,” you say, smirking a little. “Not all of it, anyway.”<br/><br/>“Is that right?” he chuckles, moving back into your space and slipping those strong, slender hands around your waist.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” you reply, blushing a little. “That’s right. Come here, you big metal idiot.”<br/><br/>You roll up on your tip-toes, placing a hand on one of his chestplates for balance as you lean in to kiss him. It’s slow and gentle, so unlike every other kiss the two of you have shared. Your tongue slips between his lips and he groans, tightening his grip on your waist as you pull back to trail kisses along his jaw, then across his chestplates.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” he says again.<br/><br/>“Hm?” you hum, giggling at the way he gasps when you let your tongue follow the trail previously forged by your lips.<br/><br/>“I couldn’t stand it, seeing you with him,” the Spectre confesses. “Seeing him put his hands on you, his <em> mouth, </em> I--I just--I lost control. Cut me some slack, I’m not used to getting jealous over a fuckin’ <em> skinsuit. </em> Uh, no offense.”<br/><br/>You snort.<br/><br/>“You just look so goddamned tasty in this sinful little dress, <em> Christ,” </em> he groans, letting his hands roam lower before giving your ass a playful slap. “Seeing him touch you nearly made me blow a fuckin’ fuse. It was almost like you were <em> trying </em> to make me jealous.”<br/><br/>“And what if I was?” you ask, pulling back to meet his gaze. “What if I <em> was </em> trying to make you jealous?”</p><p>There’s a pause.<br/><br/>Then he has you pinned to the wall with a robotic thigh between your legs and one of those murderous metal hands wrapped firmly around your throat.<br/><br/>“If you were trying to make me jealous then congrats, skinsuit,” he growls, his other hand sliding up your outer thigh and shoving your dress upward. “It fuckin’ worked.”<br/><br/>You gasp when you’re wrenched away from the wall and tossed onto the bed like a floppy stuffed animal, bouncing once before the seven-foot-tall murder machine is pinning you to the mattress.<br/><br/>“You want to be <em> real </em> fuckin’ careful playing games with me, girlie,” he purrs dangerously. “Just ‘cause I said I won’t hurt you doesn’t mean I won’t torture you. There’s more than one way to make a skinsuit beg for mercy.”<br/><br/>“Is that so?” you ask with an impish little smile, batting your eyelashes coquettishly. “Dunno if I believe you. Maybe you oughta show me.”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Revenant growls, looking you up and down like a prowler eyeing its next meal. “Maybe I should.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Ah! <em> Nnnn…” </em></p><p><em> “Nnnnnghfuck, </em> just like that, skinsuit. Lemme see that ass bounce.”<br/><br/>Revenant slaps your reddened asscheek, laughing at the high-pitched sound it earns him in return.<br/><br/>“Ugh, please…” you whine, wobbling in his lap a little before he steadies you.<br/><br/>“You look so fuckin’ good tied up like this, skinsuit,” the Spectre grunts, bouncing you on his cock.</p><p>It’s a struggle to stay upright with your arms bound behind you, but there’s a metal arm around your waist, keeping you from completely toppling over as the other hand reaches up to toy with one of your nipples. He seems hypnotized by the sight of you or...some part of you, because when you look up at his face, he’s staring at your body with his jaw slightly agape.<br/><br/><em> Yeah, I get it, I have some pudge. It’s a skinsuit thing. Can we move on? </em><br/><br/>It’s not the dreaded pudge, apparently, because when you finally work up the courage to ask <em> “What? What are you staring at?”, </em> his answer surprises you.<br/><br/>“God, you have the perfect tits,” he groans, palming one and giving it a gentle squeeze before shoving his face into the space between them. </p><p><em> “Ahh! </em> Wha-- <em> ?” </em></p><p>The sensation of cold, hard metal against your bare chest combined with the unexpected, filthy flattery in his words has you feeling like you might overheat. You moan, riding him as best you can without your hands free to keep your balance. Thankfully, Revenant seems content to do most of the work. You’re pretty sure you’ll have bruises on both of your inner thighs tomorrow from him slamming you down on his hard, mechanical hips. Wait, no, upon further investigation, you <em> already </em> have little bruises on the inside of either thigh, from when the metal motherfucker <em> bit </em> them moments earlier. Though your candle lit bedroom is dim, it’s still bright enough to show you that you won’t be wearing shorts for a few days after this. Somehow, you can’t find it in yourself to be that upset about it.<br/><br/>“Skinsuit, I wanna see you,” the Simulacrum growls from beneath you. “It’s too dark.”<br/><br/>“Well, turn your night vision on or something, buddy,” you groan, rolling your hips in frustration when he stops thrusting into you for a moment. “S’not my fault the-- <em> ngh, yesss </em>--it--it’s not my fault the power’s out.”</p><p>“Oh,” he says, like he just realized it. “Right.”<br/><br/>With a wave of one of those scary metal claws, a burst of orangey-black energy encircles his hand, making the hair on the back of your neck -- and your arms, and everywhere else -- stand on end. Then he flings it across your room, where it explodes, sending arcs of that strange glowing energy racing along every electronic item in your home for a split second before disappearing entirely.<br/><br/>The power comes on, and you let out the breath you’ve been holding.<br/><br/>“You’re such a jerk,” you breathe, still fighting for balance as you try to ride him with your hands bound behind you. “I can’t believe you cut off my power AND the bar’s. Th-that was-- <em> mnnngh </em> --s-so scary…”<br/><br/>In a flash, he’s sat up and, without even looking, used his bladed fingers to reach behind you and slice right through the red rope binding your arms together from wrist to elbow. Then you’re pulled up and off of him before being thrown down on your back like a ragdoll.<br/><br/>“It was scary?” Revenant asks you, crawling up the bed to hover over your body like some kind of enormous metal spider.<br/><br/>You nod, whining when he forces your thighs apart with his own and leans in close to your neck, breathing you in.<br/><br/>“Good. I know I said you don’t need to be scared, but sweetheart, I lied. You <em> should </em> be scared of me, little girl,” he growls in your ear. “I’m a very bad man.”<br/><br/>You shudder, but try not to seem like you’re affected by his words.<br/><br/>“I thought you said you weren’t a man at all,” you tease, trying to scoot down far enough on the mattress to get his dick back inside you and groaning when he ensures that you can’t.<br/><br/>“I suppose you’re right, skinsuit,” he purrs against the flesh of your neck, biting another little bruise into it with those hard metal lips. “I did say that. But I was a man, once. A bad one. Now I’m a bad bot. Only difference is the bot body makes torturing eager little skinsluts like you a helluva lot easier.”<br/><br/>You whine again, wriggling in his grasp.<br/><em><br/></em> <em> Just fuck me already, pleeeeeeease let me cum this time, oh my god-- </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “I’m sorry,” he murmurs for what feels like the tenth time that evening, pressing his mouth gently against your throat for a moment, then pulling back.<br/><br/>“Sorry?” you ask him, confused. “For what?”<br/><br/>“This.”<br/><br/>Without another word, he’s slipping a hand beneath your dress, up over your thighs and stomach, coming to rest his palm in the center of your chest. You feel his fingers extend into long, narrow daggers, and your breath hitches as one extending fingerblade slides gently over the top of your right breast. Another creeps upward, stopping just before it touches the center of your throat. Before you can even begin to think of something to say, he’s pulling his hand up and away from your body, stretching out your little black dress as he does, then turning his palm upwards and slicing the front of said dress right down the middle.<br/><br/>“Hey!” you yelp, heart pounding a thousand miles a minute as you instinctively move to cover yourself. “I liked that dress. It wasn’t cheap, either!”</p><p>You’d already been essentially naked before the dress-slicing -- lacy bra and panties yanked off and tossed across the room, tits pulled out of your dress, hem shoved up above your ass -- but somehow, being<em> totally </em> naked beneath the 250-pound, seven-foot-tall murder machine feels completely different. You suddenly feel a great deal more vulnerable than you did a few moments ago. This is rather odd, because a few moments ago you were still basically naked <em> and </em> you were tied up, getting fucked by a copper-plated killer.</p><p>“Don’t worry, princess,” Revenant growls, retracting his fingers until they’ve returned to their normal length and sharpness, then snatching the remains of your tattered dress and tearing it from your shoulders before flinging it across the room. “Daddy will buy you a new one.”<br/><br/>You whine, feeling your face turn bright red and bringing your hands up to cover it, utterly mortified by both the Simulacrum’s obscene words, and the effect those words are having on your body.<br/><br/>“Oh no,” the metal assassin chides you, seizing your wrists with one hand and pulling them away from your face before pinning them to the bed above your head. “You don’t get to hide that pretty face from me tonight.”<br/><br/>That only makes your blush deepen. You avert your eyes to avoid the robotic killer’s piercing gaze, which is a major fuck-up on your part, because it means you don’t notice him reach into one of the tactical pouches on his chest and pull out a small keychain with a little key fob dangling off the chain. There’s a single button on it, like something you’d use to remote-start or unlock your hovercar. But when you do notice this, it’s far too late, because a second later Revenant presses the button and you hear a hologram manifesting somewhere above your head, though you can’t see it.<br/><br/>Revenant releases your wrists, but when you go to move your hands, you find they’re still trapped.<br/><br/><em> What sort of black magic fuckery-- </em></p><p>You squirm into a position that allows you a glimpse of what’s binding your wrists to the bedframe.<br/><br/><em> Oh. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Holocuffs. </em><br/><br/>You tug at the holographic handcuffs, but of course, they don’t budge. Revenant chuckles, slipping the little keychain back into its pocket on his chest. He leans back on his knees to get a better look at you, but you still can’t look him in the eyes.<br/><br/>“God damn, skinsuit…”<br/><br/>You’re not sure what he means by that, but your desire to ask for clarification evaporates the moment he reaches down and drags his cool palm across your bare belly and up the side of your ribcage, causing you to break out in goosebumps from head to toe.<br/><br/>“I’m not sorry for scaring off your little synthskin boytoy,” he murmurs, still stroking your skin with gentle fingers. “He’ll be back, I’m sure. But tonight, this delicious little body is <em> mine, </em> and I don’t like to share my toys.”<br/><br/>“Oh,” is about all you can manage.<br/><br/>“I couldn’t stand the sight of his greedy little hands all over you. I couldn’t let him have you,” the Spectre murmurs dangerously, fingers beginning to sharpen and extend across your torso as the memory stokes his anger. “Not when I know just how fuckin’ perfect you feel, know exactly how gorgeous you are when you’re crying and cumming and begging for more, and I--I just-- <em> fuck </em> you turn me on, skinsuit. You don’t even know.”<br/><br/>You can’t help smirking a little, even as you tremble from the adrenaline thumping through your veins. “Then show me.”<br/><br/>Revenant growls, stroking you from collarbone to bellybutton with a single lethal fingertip. </p><p>He doesn’t break skin, but he easily could, if he wanted to. For some unimaginable reason, this fact only serves to further arouse you.<br/><br/>“Look how wet you are for me,” he says, retracting his fingerblades back into actual fingers and blunting the tips until they’re a little more rounded than normal, then spreading your cunt with them. “You’re leaking onto the sheets, you little slut.”<br/><br/>“I’m sor--<em>ah!” </em> you cry out as the Spectre shoves two of those long, cold fingers into you, curling them upward into a spot that makes your legs shake.<br/><br/>He sits back on his knees, fingerfucking you for a few moments as he stares down at your naked, bound form, watching you writhe with every flick of his wrist. Despite being so wet you’re making a mess of the bedding, it still takes a moment for him to squeeze a third finger into you, and the stretch makes you shudder and whine.</p><p>“I already fucked you tonight and you’re still so fuckin’ tight, Christ,” Revenant muses, pulling his fingers from your cunt and slipping them between his metal lips, presumably to stroke them across whatever kind of device it is inside there that allows him to taste things.<br/><br/>Pulling his fingers from his mouth, he promptly stuffs them into yours instead.<br/><br/>“Clean up your mess, skinsuit,” he commands, groaning when you acquiesce and begin licking his fingers and sucking them clean.<br/><br/>After a few more moments spent enjoying the sensation of a soft, warm mouth wrapped around his hard, cold fingers, Revenant wrenches the metal digits from your lips, instead wrapping them around his leaking cock and beginning to stroke it, aided by the slickness of his precum and your saliva. Your cheeks are burning, but you can’t look away. Watching an attractive man jerk himself off has always been something you consider a pleasant sight, but watching a sexy killing machine do it -- using your spit as lube, no less -- is another experience entirely. It’s fucking <em> hot, </em> and it makes you wonder if he’s ever done it alone, while thinking of you. The mental image of him stroking himself furiously with his head leaned back and his jaw agape, fucking his hand as he groans your name...well, it’s enough to make you feel like you’re going to spontaneously combust if that dick isn’t inside you again very, very soon.<br/><br/>“Please, fuck, please let me have you,” you gasp, too desperate to care how pathetic you sound. “Nobody else can fuck me like you do, Rev. <em>Please,</em> I need it. I need you to make me scream.”</p><p>Revenant chuckles. Then he leans down, grinding his cock against your clit and letting it vibrate intermittently, just to watch you suffer.</p><p><em> “Agh! </em> F-fuck…no, please! I d-don’t want to cum like this, I want you <em> in </em> me, I--<em>nnngh!” </em><br/><br/>“Don’t worry, skinsuit, you’re not gonna cum like this,” Revenant growls, turning up the vibration and ignoring your cries. “You’re not gonna cum like this because I didn’t <em> fuckin’ give you permission </em> to cum like this, did I?”<br/><br/>You can’t speak, rendered mute by the intense sensation of his metal dick vibrating against your swollen clit, so you just shake your head. You feel tears spill from the corner of each eye as you struggle to fight down the orgasm that’s threatening to tear you apart, and when it finally passes, you’re sobbing.<br/><br/>“Mmmmm,” the Spectre hums, petting your hair and turning off the vibration. “Good girl.”<br/><br/>You shiver, still utterly speechless.<br/><br/>“Do you know what good little skinsuits get when they behave?” he asks in a teasing, devious tone.<br/><br/>You shake your head again.<br/><br/>“They get stuffed full of robot dick,” he growls, pulling back far enough to tease your opening with his metal cockhead before plunging every inch of it into your sopping cunt in a single forward thrust.<br/><br/>He curses as he fills you, groaning when he feels your pussy clenching around his oversized member as you sob with relief. Then he’s pulling out a little and slamming back in, picking up a brutal, unforgiving pace that has you moaning his name so loudly they can probably hear it halfway across the Frontier.<br/><br/>“You like this, skinsuit?” the Spectre snarls, gripping your hips tightly as he lifts your lower half up off the bed to meet each brutal thrust of his hips. “You like being Daddy’s little fucktoy? You like--<em>ngh, fuck</em>--you like being a dirty little cumslut for a monster that could kill you in the blink of an eye? <em> Do you?!” </em><br/><br/><em> “Yes!” </em> you cry, shaking from head to toe and whimpering each time your hips collide with his. “Yes, god, I <em> love </em> it. I love the way you fuck me. I w-want you to use me, mark me, fill me--<em>ngh!” </em><br/><br/><em> “Fuck,” </em> Revenant hisses, grabbing you behind each knee and shoving your legs forward, nearly folding you in half as he pounds you into the mattress. “Shit, who’d have guessed you’re such a kinky little bitch? You’re gonna make--<em>ugh, fuck yes</em>--m-make me cum talking like that, skinsuit.”<br/><br/>“I want to be your little fuckdoll,” you gasp, praying if you bring him to the edge, he’ll let you fall over it with him. “W-want you to make me cum until I can’t do it anymore, until I can’t d-do anything but--<em>mmngh!</em>--but lay there and get fucked full of your cum…”<br/><br/>“Jesus fuckin’ <em> Christ, </em> skinsuit!” he yells, suddenly pulling out and wrapping a hand tightly around the base of his metal cock as he spends a moment gasping for air he doesn’t need. “Roll over, you filthy little fuckpuppet.”<br/><br/>It’s a bit difficult with the holocuffs, but the chain between them is long enough it can twist as you roll over without causing any additional strain on your wrists. Once you’ve managed to flop onto your belly, you rise to your knees, resting your chest, head, and arms on the mattress below.<br/><br/>You hear a robotic groan from behind you, just before you’re gifted with a stinging slap to your ass that makes you let out a pleased little sigh.<br/><br/>“Such a naughty little thing you are,” Revenant murmurs darkly from behind you, stroking his smooth, cool fingers over the stinging-hot skin of your backside. “Lucky for you, I like naughty. I even brought you a reward for being such a wicked little skinslut. Do you wanna know what it is?”<br/><br/><em> “Mhmm,” </em> you sigh into the blankets beneath you, wiggling your hips a little.<br/><br/>You hear the sound of Velcro being ripped apart, so he’s retrieving something from one of his pockets again. Maybe the holocuff remote, to free you from your bindings. A moment later, you feel something cold and blunt against your ass, and it takes you a second to realize it’s his dick. Then there’s something cool and slippery dripping over your hole, but he doesn’t sound like he’s cumming, so you’re not sure what exactly he’s up to or how he’s willing robot goo out of his dick seemingly on-command.<br/><br/>Then his cock is gone, replaced with another blunt metal object, this one far smaller than his sizable length. The smooth, rounded metal tip presses against your ass, obviously seeking entry, and you gasp, tensing up and letting out a confused little whine.</p><p><em> “Shhhh, </em> it’s okay,” the Revenant purrs, sliding a cool metal palm from the dimples of your lower back up to the nape of your neck. “I’m not gonna fuck your ass, ‘cause I’m not in the mood for murder tonight. Just relax, take a deep breath. I promise it’ll be worth it, little one.”<br/><br/>“Mmkay,” you mumble into the pile of blankets beneath you, taking a long, deep breath and feeling some of the tension leave your body as you exhale.<br/><br/>“Good girl,” the Spectre praises you, kneading your asscheek with one of those spidery metal claws.<br/><br/>Then he’s spreading you open and firmly pressing the small metal object into the tight ring of muscle between your cheeks until it finally breaches your opening. It’s narrow at the tip, but it grows steadily thicker the further it’s pushed into you. Then all at once it pops in, and you clench around a thin metal stem with a stopper at the end that keeps your body from sucking it in completely.<br/><br/><em> A buttplug. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> This boy really broke into my house with a buttplug in one pocket and holographic handcuffs in the other. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> I think I’m in love. </em></p><p>“See, skinsuit?” Revenant murmurs, spreading your cheeks to get a better view of the red, heart-shaped gem sticking out of your hole. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”<br/><br/>“Mmm, n-no…” you mumble, gasping as you involuntarily clench around the thickness of the plug.</p><p>“I knew we’d be able to get a small one stuffed into this tight little ass,” Revenant purrs, still smoothing his hands over your rear, spreading your cheeks and squeezing them. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”<br/><br/><em> Jesus, this one’s considered small?? </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Well, compared to his dick, I guess it is. </em><br/><br/>“Now for the fun part,” he growls, roughly pulling your hips back towards him.<br/><br/>You feel his cockhead nudge your center, brushing teasingly over your folds and tapping your clit a few times before pressing against your opening and slowly pushing in.</p><p>If it was a tight squeeze before, it’s an <em> impossibly</em>-tight squeeze now. Between the ridiculous size of his dick and the thickness of the toy stuffed in your ass, fitting him in your cunt seems like it’ll be damn near impossible. Thankfully he’s slicked his cock with the same slippery stuff he squirted onto your ass, and the first inch of him slips inside without issue. But as he pushes further in, your legs start to shake.</p><p><em> “Ah!” </em> you cry out, shocked by the unfamiliar sensation of being penetrated by two objects at once. <em> “Mmmnnnfuck…” </em></p><p>"Yeah, I thought you might like it," The Spectre laughs cruelly, slapping your ass and making you clench around him and the plug. "This hot little body was made to get stuffed."<br/><br/>The thickest part of the plug is only separated from his cock by a thin layer of flesh, and feeling it rubbed against and pressed into from both sides is an unbelievable, almost overwhelming sensation. From the sounds the murderbot is making, the added pressure of the toy feels just as good to him as it does to you.<br/><br/>Once he’s fully seated in you, he gives your ass another slap, and you clench up around him so tightly that both of you gasp.<br/><br/>“Fuckin’ hell, skinsuit,” he groans, tightening his grip on your hips. “You’re lucky I’m already dead, ‘cause if I wasn’t, I sure as shit would be now. God <em>damn.”</em><br/><br/>You giggle, but it turns into a pleasured moan when the Spectre pulls nearly all the way out and shoves back in, hilting his cock within you once again.<br/><br/>“Ah! <em>Hnnngh…”</em><br/><br/>“You like that, babygirl?” the robot asks you, as if it isn’t already painfully clear that the answer is <em>FUCK YES.</em> “You like me stretching out this pretty pussy on my big metal cock, hmmm? You like being so filled up you can’t breathe?”<br/><br/>You open your mouth to answer, but your reply comes out as a strangled, unintelligible cry when the robot repeats his previous action, pulling out and shoving back in so deep you can feel it in your belly.<br/><br/><em>“Agh! </em>Nnnfuckkkk…”<br/><br/><em>“Hmm?</em> Didn’t quite catch that,” Revenant purrs, staying buried within you despite your feeble attempts to fuck yourself on his dick. “Speak up, skinsuit.”<br/><br/>You take a deep breath.<br/><br/>“I-I need you...I n-need you to fuck me, Rev,” you stammer, struggling to string a sentence together even when he’s not actively pummeling your g-spot. “Please, please give it to me. Make me scream and cry and beg for mercy. That’s what you like, right? Well that’s what I want. Don’t go easy on me, rustbucket.”<br/><br/>It seems to take the Spectre several seconds to fully process your words. Once he does, there’s suddenly a metal hand wrapped around your throat, pulling you back against the synthetic nightmare’s chestplates and still refusing to fuck you the way you're begging him to.<br/><br/>“You sure you can handle all that, girlie?” he murmurs in your ear, voice sounding strained. “Wouldn’t wanna scare off my favorite plaything.”<br/><br/>Ignoring the way those last three words make your heart skip a few beats, you nod your head, jerking your hips back in frustration as you try to take him deeper. The hand around your throat tightens along with the one gripping your hip. </p><p>“You remember the safe word?” he asks, his voice suddenly softer and more gentle than you’ve ever heard it.<br/><br/>You nod again. “Yeah. <em> Demonio.” </em><br/><br/>“Good girl,” he all but whispers, releasing your throat.<br/><br/>Then he’s shoving you face-first into the mattress, grabbing both hips, and slamming into your dripping cunt so hard it makes your eyes roll back. It’s not gentle. It’s not sweet. It’s not anything like you’re used to. It’s rough and hard and merciless, just like him, and like him, it is fucking <em> perfect. </em><br/><br/>---</p><p>Nearly two hours later, you're sure you're going to lose your mind, if you haven't already.</p><p>“Rev, I’m so close, <em>please,”</em> you gasp, blushing as you feel a drop of sweat slide down your spine. “Please let me cum.”<br/><br/>“Don’t you fucking <em> dare,” </em> Revenant snarls, bouncing you on his dick a little faster. “I’m not done takin’ in the view yet, skinsuit. And what a view it is…”<br/><br/>You whine, feeling your cheeks turn as red as your ass. His hands slide up your torso, teasing your nipples with cool, slender fingers before sitting up and pinching one between his lips.<br/><br/>“Please,” you beg again, tears of both pleasure and frustration beginning to leak from your eyes as you bounce in his lap. “I c-can’t do it--ah!”<br/><br/>In a flash you’ve been yanked off him and shoved face-first into the mattress once more as your hips are lifted upward until you can support them with your knees. Revenant plunges into you again, groaning as he smacks the hot, stinging flesh of your abused ass once more.<br/><br/><em> “Mmngh!” </em><br/><br/>He grabs a fistful of your hair, yanking you up against his chest and exposing your throat to his wandering mouth as he ruts into you. But then he pauses there for a moment, pulling back to look at you for a few tense seconds, then snarling as he surges forward and uses that frightening metal maw to bite down on the sensitive flesh of your shoulder.<br/><br/><em> “Ah!” </em></p><p>“He left his grubby little fingerprints all over you,” Revenant growls, rocking his hips into yours even harder. “Fuck, he’s lucky all I did was scare him…”<br/><br/>You’re confused for a moment, until you realize he’s talking about the little hickeys and love-bites Hyeon left all over that side of your neck and shoulder. Evidently, Revenant wants to leave his mark, too.<br/><br/>“Shit,” you gasp, when he pinches your flesh between his cold metal lips again. “Rev, please...”<br/><br/>Tears are streaming now, you’re so desperate to cum. You’ve managed to follow his command not to let yourself fall over the edge for the last two hours, but with each denied orgasm, your resolve grows weaker.<br/><br/>A skeletal metal hand comes up to thumb away the tears from one side of your face. From the corner of your eye, you can see the Spectre slip that thumb between his lips. He groans, burying his cock in you again with renewed vigor.<br/><br/>“You’re so beautiful when you cry,” he growls, low and deep, sending chills down your spine. “I could listen to you sob and beg for my cock all day, babygirl.”<br/><br/>You shudder at the prospect, because you’re positive you’re going to spontaneously combust sooner rather than later.<br/><br/>Revenant slips his hand back around your throat, the other sliding down to grip your hip as he slams mercilessly into your soaking cunt. The slightest amount of pressure on your throat has you nearly cumming then and there.<br/><br/>“Please!” you gasp desperately.<br/><br/><em> “Mmmm, </em> I don’t know…” he teases, the hand on your hip slipping further south to the apex of your thighs. “Dunno if you deserve it, skinsuit.”<br/><br/><em> “Agh! </em> Ohgodplease,” you gasp desperately as you feel those smooth, cool fingers beginning to slip over your clit. “Please Rev, I need it, I need it so bad--FUCK!”<br/><br/>He lets his cock begin to vibrate within you, laughing cruelly when you nearly scream.<br/><br/>“Ah! <em> Nnnnnnnnfuuuuuck--” </em></p><p>He yanks you off, turning you around to face him as he pulls you back down onto his lap. He holds you against his chest, hands sliding to your hips as he buries himself in your cunt and resumes fucking roughly up into you with his vibrating appendage. You sob into his shoulder, shaking and shuddering, completely consumed by the effort it’s taking not to slip over the edge.<br/><br/>“Shhhh,” he hushes you, slipping a hand back between the two of you to toy with your clit. “Be a good girl for me.”<br/><br/>You whine pathetically, thighs starting to shake with the approach of an orgasm you know can’t be stopped.<br/><br/>“Please! I can’t, I--<em>ah!” </em> you gasp as your cunt clenches involuntarily, knowing you’re about ten seconds away from losing control. “Let me--<em>ngh!</em>--p-please let me…”</p><p>He moans, fucking you harder as he brings his mechanical mouth near your ear and purrs, “Cum for me, skinsuit.”<br/><br/>It hits you like thunder after a lightning strike, rattling you to your very core as you come undone around the Revenant’s pulsating cock and the toy he’s filled your ass with. Tears of relief stream from your eyes as your insides clench rhythmically around all the hard steel that’s stuffed you so full you can barely breathe. A noise escapes you, but it certainly isn’t words -- more of a sob, really -- and it’s muffled against the Spectre’s metal shoulder. Beneath you, the monster of your dreams is consumed by whatever demons lurk within him as he transforms into a Shadow before your very eyes. He snarls like a prowler when he cums, impaling you on his cock and pinning your hips against his as he spills into the slick warmth of your cunt until it overflows with his synthetic seed.</p><p>You are truly beyond words, even once he’s back in his normal metal shell. You lie limp against his chest, still filled with his length, panting and whimpering softly with each aftershock that strikes your wrecked body as cum oozes out around his cock and leaks down between the two of you.<br/><br/>“You still with me there, skinsuit?” Revenant asks you after a few more moments spent recovering.<br/><br/>“I think so,” you finally manage to mumble.<br/><br/>He laughs. “Good.”<br/><br/>He yanks the plug out of you, setting it aside. You whine as you pull off of him and an utterly <em> obscene </em> amount of blue robo-goo streams out of you, splattering across the Spectre’s metal hips and dripping down your thighs. He seems almost mesmerized by the sight, and his unflinching gaze has you flushing with embarrassment.<br/><br/>You flop onto your back at his side, still gasping.<br/><br/>“Have you ever,” you wheeze, unable to finish the question without another lungful of oxygen. “Fucked someone to death?”<br/><br/>Revenant snorts.<br/><br/>“Not yet. Why, you feelin’ suicidal?”<br/><br/>You giggle, rolling your eyes.<br/><br/>“Seriously, I think I’m gonna need a hip replacement,” you sigh dramatically.<br/><br/>“Shit, skinsuit,” Revenant chuckles. “Me too.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>You’re not sure when you fell asleep, or if the metal claws stroking through your hair were actually there or part of a dream. What’s not a dream, however, is the coffee you smell upon waking.<br/><em><br/></em> <em> Wait, coffee? </em></p><p>You sit up, climbing out of your bed and snatching up an oversized t-shirt to make yourself decent with. Padding across your apartment, you peer into the kitchenette.<br/><br/><em> No way. </em><br/><br/>In it stands a Spectre unit with his back to you, muttering something under his breath while he stabs eggs in a skillet with his murder fingers. There’s a pot of coffee on the breakfast bar, and a half-full mug of it on the counter nearest to the robot.<br/><br/>“Okay so like, how does this whole robot-that-drinks-stuff thing work?” you ask, leaning against the doorway.<br/><br/>He jolts a little at the sound of your voice, whipping around like he didn’t hear you coming.<br/><br/>“Also, you’re gonna fuck up my nonstick pan with those murder blades, Mr. Scissorhands,” you add, smirking.</p><p>“Removable stomach,” he replies, leaning against the counter and taking a sip of his coffee. “And beggars can’t be choosers. Sit down, skinsuit.”</p><p>You take a seat at the breakfast bar, trying to imagine where exactly this removable drink receptacle would even fit. It’d have to be somewhere beneath those chestplates.<br/><br/><em> Do those open? Jesus Christ. Weird. </em><br/><br/>Everything about him tickles the uncanny valley part of your brain, but somehow it’s more endearing than it is disturbing. Sometimes it’s even attractive. Watching him drink that bourbon the night you met was the moment you decided he was scary-hot, not just scary.</p><p>But you can’t lose yourself in your thoughts for too long, because moments after entering the kitchen, a cup of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs have appeared before you. There’s also a murder robot sitting next to you, reading <em> The Outlands Journal </em> and sipping his coffee like it’s the most normal thing in the world.<br/><br/>“You not gonna eat?” you ask, skewering some eggs on a fork.<br/><br/>“Nah,” he mutters, not looking up from his reading. “Cleaning food out of my guts is a pain in the ass. Alcohol is pretty much all I put in there. Occasionally coffee, and--uh, yeah. Liquids. Goes down easy.”<br/><br/>“I see…” you trail off, lost in thought and thrown off by the sheer weirdness of it all. “Well, you’re missing out. These eggs are pretty darn delicious.”<br/><br/>He side-eyes you, but doesn’t speak except to utter a noncommittal sort of grunting noise.<br/><br/>“So, um...what’s all this about?” you ask tentatively, gesturing to the food and sensing some sort of weirdness between the two of you that you can’t quite put your finger on.</p><p>“You said you wanted somebody who sticks around the next morning,” he snaps defensively, still not meeting your eyes. “What was I supposed to do for seven hours, play with your cat?”<br/><br/>“My cat is awesome, so yes,” you reply, smirking. “But seriously -- you cooked breakfast for seven hours?”<br/><br/>“I--ugh, <em> no, </em> I just meant--I mean it’s not like I sleep!” he stammers, more flustered than you’ve ever seen him.<br/><br/>“Okay...so what’d you do all night?” you prod, unwilling to let it go.<br/><br/>“I don’t fuckin’ know, skinsuit!” he all but yells, finally fixing his glowing yellow glare on you. “You passed out on me. I, uh...hung out in your bed for a while. Had a staring contest with your cat. Recharged my battery. Won the staring contest with your cat. Watched you sleep for a bit. Ugh, why do you even ca--”<br/><br/><em> “Awww,” </em> you interrupt gleefully. “That’s so creepy, it’s kinda cute.”<br/><br/>“Shut up, no it’s not!” he insists, turning back to the holographic newspaper. “Look, you burned a lot of calories last night, you said you wanted me to stick around the next morning, so I made you breakfast, ‘cause you’re gonna burn a lot more calories today. That’s all it is. Don't get all weird about it, fleshpuppet.”<br/><br/>“I’m gonna burn some more calories today, huh?” you giggle, taking your empty plate to the sink and beginning to scrub it clean. “Says who?”<br/><br/>“Says <em> me,” </em> he growls, suddenly right behind you with his hands on your hips. You hadn’t even heard him stand up from his seat.<br/><br/>“Get in the bed,” he orders, yanking the half-washed dish out of your hand and turning off the sink.<br/><br/>“On one condition,” you argue, turning to face him as he cages you in against the counter.<br/><br/>“Yeah? What’s that?” he asks, sliding a hand up your bare thigh and under your giant t-shirt.<br/><br/>“You never <em> ever </em> pull some shit like you did last night ever again,” you say sternly, crossing your arms. “That was not cool, what you did to Hyeon. And if you want me to leave the window unlocked for you, how about I just give you a keycard for the front door? You don’t have to cut the power to Elliott’s bar, scare off my friends, and hack my window to get my attention. Okay? No more of that bullshit. I don’t go pester whoever else you’re sleeping with. I’d appreciate the same courtesy from you.”<br/><br/>“Fine, whatever,” he growls. “But fuck the door, I like the window. And tell your <em> friends </em> to keep their thirsty little mouths off your pretty neck.”<br/><br/>You flush, trying to hide the stupid grin that keeps tugging at the corners of your mouth.<br/><br/>“You’re not the one in a position to make demands right now. Anyway, um, before we, er--y’know, burn some calories or whatever--I’m gonna go take a shower,” you declare in the most awkward possible fashion. “So um, make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.”<br/><br/>He does the weird nonverbal grunting thing again, stepping away from you and stalking over to the living area before taking a seat on your couch, where he picks up your laptop and immediately circumvents the password prompt with a brush of his fingertips.</p><p><em>Are you fucking serious, dude?</em><br/><br/>“Um, excuse you?” you snap. “What exactly do you think you’re--”<br/><br/>“Replacing your dress, like I promised,” he says matter-of-factly, pulling up your favorite retailer’s website. “And finding a new one for me to slice off of you.”<br/><br/>You blush, grinning like an idiot.<br/><br/>“And, obviously, downloading all of your nudes to my brain,” he adds, sounding dead serious.<br/><br/><em> “Rev!” </em><br/><br/>“...you know my optics are recording everything I see, 24/7, and storing that, too,” he says earnestly, staring at you with those glowing eyes. “Right?”<br/><br/>Your own eyes go wide.<br/><br/>“Well?” you ask impatiently. “Plug yourself into the TV, I wanna watch last night’s instant replay!”<br/><br/><em> “Mmmm,” </em> he purrs, setting the laptop aside, rising from his seat, and coming to stand before you. “But I’d rather film the sequel.”<br/><br/>He snatches you right off your feet, pulling you back onto the couch and into his lap as he leans in to press those cold, hard lips against your throat, breathing in your scent.<br/><br/>“W-wait! I gotta--<em>mmmngh</em>--b-brush my teeth,” you protest as those cold metal hands slip behind you and disappear beneath your enormous t-shirt, each of them grabbing an asscheek and squeezing hard. <em> “Ah! </em> I n-need a shower! Seriously, I stink!”<br/><br/>Revenant pauses, pulling back to look at you.<br/><br/>“Well,” he growls, rising to his feet with you wrapped around his torso, holding on for dear life as he carries you towards your bathroom. “Lucky for you, I’m fuckin’ waterproof.”<br/><br/>“Ah! <em> Ngh, </em> Rev…”<br/><br/>“But first, this shirt’s gotta go...”<br/><br/>“Wait!”</p><p>The sound of ripping fabric fills the air.<br/><br/>“Hey! I told you not to--”<br/><br/>“Calm your amazingly-gorgeous tits, skinsuit,” he purrs, slipping a hand between your thighs. “I will buy you another one.”<br/><br/>“That’s what you said last ti--<em>oh! </em> Oh god yes, <em> mmmm…” </em><br/><br/>“See, babygirl? I knew we’d come to an understanding.”</p><p>“Mnnnngh<em> fuck! </em>Please!”</p><p>“Hey, it was your idea, fuckpuppet…”</p><p>---</p><p>Due to the fact that you’re currently busy taking what may be the dirtiest shower of your entire life, you don’t hear your phone buzzing with two new text messages.<br/><br/><b>Private Number 11:43AM:</b> Hey, it’s Hyeon. Sorry about last night, some idiot I have the misfortune of knowing dragged me off to try and pick a fight. You were gone by the time I got back to the bar, but I didn’t think to ask Elliott for your number until this morning.<br/><br/><b>Private Number 11:44AM:</b> Do you have any plans for next weekend? I’d really like to see you again, assuming I haven’t already ruined my chances with a terrible first impression.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>TBC(?)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what do we think, girls and boys? Did we like Crypto's little cameo or was it terrible? Do you fine folks want another chapter of this nonsense? Should he be included in that chapter? I kinda have a plot outline for the last chapter in my head already, but I wanna get feedback from you guys first. Also, on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you at this robot for scratching up your fancy cookware AND shredding half your closet? I, for one, am Big Mad(TM). Perhaps he'll have to make up for it in the next chapter ;)</p><p>As always, thank you for reading. Thank you also for leaving comments/feedback, and for your never-ending patience with me as I try to bring the final act of Spider Byte to an internet near you in a timely and emotionally-satisfying fashion. Apologies that I suck at responding to messages and miss comments sometimes, I'm trying to get better about it! Social anxiety sucks, y'all. Anyway, I can't wait to show you guys some of the stuff I've been working on, so stay tuned!</p><p>Smell ya later, skinsuits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>